User blog:XBlake123/TSSDK Explanation
Introduction Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken, also known as That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime is a Light Novel series written by Fuse. The series started back in 2013 in form of a Web Novel and later received a Light Novel publication which was further adapted into both Manga as well as Anime due to insane popularity in east. When it comes to hax and abilities, TSSDK is one of the best eastern fictions, where even low tiers are capable of Atomization, Soul destruction, Light-speed attacks and so on. The following blog will elaborate upon the several terminologies and unique concepts involved in the verse. Cosmology Ultimate Skills * Ultimate Skills are the evolved versions of the "Unique Skills". The ability of a Unique Skill is one of a kind. Once it evolves into an Ultimate Skill, the difference of power becomes extremely big. The possessors of Ultimate Skills comes to understand the laws of the world. Eventually making them superior when it comes to utilizing magic. A Unique Skill user can never defeat an Ultimate Skill user. * Ultimate Skills' possessors are the existences which are released from the Law of the World. * When two Ultimate skill wielders are fighting, the only key to obtain the victory is to understand the opponent’s ability first. * One of the primary benefits of possessing an Ultimate Skill is that it's user is not affected by lower abilities as every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. Making them almost immune to any form of magic-highest or not unless said magic is related to another Ultimate Skill because only an Ultimate Skill can counter another Ultimate Skill. Furthermore, Ultimate Skills do not require any incantation due to which merely wishing for something can produce required results. Another major benefit of an Ultimate Skill is that the Spiritual Attacks are completely meaningless because a soul weak enough to be affected by such attack could never acquire an Ultimate Skill, essentially making every Ultimate Skill user auto-resistant to Soul Manipulation. * It's almost impossible to steal an Ultimate Skill from someone as the Ultimate Skill is born deep from one's soul and is etched into the Nucleic Heart (core of the soul) unlike normal skills which are beat into the body or Unique Skills which are engraved into the outer crust of the soul. * Due to Ultimate Skill being at a higher rank of magic, magic doesn't affect a person having an Ultimate Skill as it ends up getting nullified. Although, this mainly applies to only offensive magic. Hence, providing magical support to an ally is possible. Sin series * Wrathful King Satan (Used by Milim) * Prideful King Lucifer (Used by Guy) * Greedy King Mammon (Used by Yuuki) * Slothful King Belphegor (Used by Dino) * Gluttonous King Beelzebuth (Used by Rimuru) * Lustful King Asmodeus (Used by Ruminas) * Envious King Leviathan (Used by Velzard) Virtue series * Justice King Michael (Used by Yuuki) * Hope King Sariel (Used by Chloe) * Wisdom King Raphael (Used by Rimuru) * Covenant King Uriel (Used by Rimuru) * Charity King Raguel (Used by Velgrynd) * Purity King Metatron (Used by Leon) * Patience King Gabriel (Used by Velzard) Lovecraft series * Void God Azathoth (Used by Rimuru) * Space-Time God Yog Sothoth Hortz (Used by Chloe) * Abyss God Nodens (Used by Guy) * Flame God Cthugha (Used by Velgrynd) * Ice God Cthulhu (Used by Velzard) * Chaos King Nyarlathotep (Used by Veldora) * Harvest Lord Shub-Niggurath (Used by Rimuru) * Stellar Wind Lord Hastur (Used by Ranga) Biblical series * Temptation King Azazel (Used by Diablo) * Illusion Lord Mephisto (Used by Zegion) * Extinction King Abaddon (Used by Carrera) * Hell King Belial (Used by Testarossa) * Poison King Samael (Used by Ultima) * Sandalphon the Executioner (Used by Kondou) * Dominion Lord Melchizedek (Used by Kazaream) * Mythical Beast Lord Bahamut (Used by Kumara) Japanese series * Blazing Sun Lord Amaterasu (Used by Benimaru) * Tyrant King Susanoo (Used by Shion) * Shadow Moon Lord Tsukuyomi (Used by Souei) Zoroastrianism/Persian series * Creation Lord Ahura Mazda (Used by Yuuki) * Evil Dragon Lord Azi Dahaka (Used by Rimuru) Others * Investigation King Faust (Used by Veldora) * Various Weapon Lords series such as Sword, Axe,.... (Used by irrelevant fodders) True Dragons * True Dragons are one of the strongest beings of the verse. They are just a mass of magic essences (Spiritual life-forms) due to which they aren't bound by a life span or flesh. They are also immortal as long as they have will. * The physical bodies of True Dragons are only a response to the belief of the surroundings. * True Dragons have Resurrection as they don't disappear even after death and simply revives somewhere in the world with the same will. * True Dragons are Intangible. Angels and Demons * The Spirits of Light and Dark were born at the same time. Angel's Egg was laid by receiving the blessing of Light and similarly, Demon's Seed was sowed by receiving the wave of Darkness. Later when the Spirit of Time was born, the Angel's Egg hatched and the Demon's Seed budded. Thus in this way, Angel and Demon were born as a Conceptual Existence (Abstract Existence). Also being entirely Non-Corporeal due to no physical body, just a pure energy. * Demons and Angels are existences like spirits. Demons are specialized in the demonic attribute due to receiving power from the spirit of Darkness and Angels are specialized in the holy attribute due to receiving power from the spirit of Light. * Demons are capable of mesmerizing the targets by manipulating their minds as they likes by using their Temptation Skill. * Even if a Demon's body is destroyed, it can revive himself via self-regeneration due to being a spiritual life form. Hierarchy of Demons * Demon God * Demon King * Demon Noble * Arch Demon * Greater Demon * Lesser Demon Demon Lords "Demon Lord" is a title given to the individuals by the "Voice of the World" (System created by the Veldanava) when they have evolved after fulfilling the requirements. * The primary requirement is to obtain "Demon Lord's Seed" which is theoretically obtained after reaching the Demon Lord Class. A Demon Lord class being has an EP: 200,000 ~ 400,000. After evolving into a Demon Lord, the EP reaches 1,000,000+ * The secondary requirement is to obtain at least 10,000 souls by sacrificing (killing) the equivalent number of human beings in order to make the "Demon Lord's Seed" sprout Once both of these requirements are fulfilled, the individual would be evolved into a Demon Lord. * The skills of being undergoing the Demon Lord evolution also evolves. Demon Lord also acquires "Demon Lord's Haki" that is used to extremely intimidate the others. Eight Star Demon Lords Strongest to Weakest * Rimuru Tempest * Guy Crimson * Milim Nava * Dagruel * Dino * Leon Cromwell * Ruminas Valentine * Ramiris Evolution Equipment Category:Blog posts Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken